User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we are excited to have Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our Uh . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Sparrow! -Leaf You're welcome, I wish the Percy Jackson series never ended -Leaf Not really, more like her mother, Amy Grench who has golden brown hair with bright green eyes. So far do you like the pairing in the story? -Leaf Yeah, The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee is my fave cause it's soo random! XD -Leafwhisker Yeah, I like that too. Do udo that pic??? PURE AWESOMENESS!!! -Leaf Uhhhh no I don't. Do u think I should do a pic of Jess? -Leaf No she doesn't. Jess has golden brown hair and bright green eyes -Leaf Zeus or Luke -Leaf Ya!! Will Taylor go to Camp Half-Blood? -Leaf Cool :P - Jessica Yeah, I like them (and how they're PG-13, GB would NEVER allow stuff like this on the other wiki LOL (well, he's only 11)) Thanks for reading... it's actually kind of based around... me... and... who I like... and the final moment (the final moment. the time me and him last see each other, 'cause I KNOW he likes me it's so obvious but he doesn't admit it) anyway I should stop rambling for a while... I LOVELOVELOVE your stories! the three of us should at least like set some stuff up or something (I dunno, fanarts (we can make our own! OMG like unclaimed, and daughters and sons of all the gods) yeah but I said I would stop rambling long ago so yeah I'll stop now! lol 4 the 4est! 12:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I like Whispers in the Dark,Half Luke, Half Me, The Day Luke Really, Really Had To Pee, and You Bastard. Hee hee hee, something bad is gonna happen in The One Time very, very soon. VERY soon. 4 the 4est! 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Polls Is this a good user? Yes So-so No Which of my stories do you like best? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Echoes in the Night Nine Months Alice Stand In The Rain Snowflakes Possessive Dionysus Is Hideously Racist Dark Secrets Dying Flowers Boomerang Little Girl Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! Which of my stories should I update next? Dark Secrets Little Girl Half Luke, Half Me Echoes in the Night How to Potty Train a Demigod Boomerang Snowflakes Dying Flowers Luke and Hermes Make Toast Stand In The Rain Possessive Alice Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! What is the best couple? PercyxAnnabeth PercyxRachel PercyxCalypso PercyxThalia PercyxBianca PercyxLuke AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxLuke AnnabethxNico LukexThalia ThaliaxNico ChironxDionysus SallyxPoseidon AphroditexAres AphroditexHephaestus AphroditexAphrodite (What would you call that? Selfshipping or something?) HermesxDionysus (LOL! Well, I guess if you like slash and crack...) Other What should I write next? A LukexThaliaxOC love triangle A LukexAnnabethxThalia love triangle A LukexAnnabethxPercy love triangle A story about a son of Athena Other (please say what) How did you hear about this Wiki? Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Percy Jackson Wiki Sparrowsong herself A friend (not Sparrowsong) told me Google I just stumbled upon it Other Signatures Resident Luke Fangirl Hi! Hi Sparrow, ya know the person you made for Jessica's page? Well i was wondering how you got it there... -Leawhisker I won't work for me... uhh sorry to bother but could you maybe make Erica for me? Green Day Fan 00:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem We have a problem with The One Time page... Evanescence Freak 14:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That is weird. Green Day is like my second fave band so I'll put their songs on my page soon -Leafwhisker Evanescence -Leafwhisker Eh to be honest I don't really look at the albums... but my fave songs are Tourniquet, Haunted, and Everybody's Fool oh and Field of Innocence -Leafwhisker Yeah, it's really good. -Leafwhisker Yeah, I was cracking up reading them! XD-Leafwhisker Is that for my Check List? Anywho thanks for telling me -Leafwhisker 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Book Hey Sparrow, when r u going to work on Lisa and Amelia? -*Leafwhisker* 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh......... no sorry -*Leafwhisker* 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, wat's that? -*Leafwhisker* 20:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ooooo I might like it! :) -*Leafwhisker* 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my Talk Page XD Really? I thought nobody would like it... Guess I'm a pessimist. Course you can call me that! Really!? OMG! Thank you so so much! Yes I have. I love it even though I'm not finished yet.Thinkaboutthisname 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I just finished it and you HAVE to keep writing! You're very very good! And when I say that, I'm not lying!Thinkaboutthisname 23:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are so very welcome Sparrowsong (BTW, I love your username. It's so pretty!) Thinkaboutthisname 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thakies! I made it up for my youtube account. I randomly put in the letter T and then auto-suggest suggested my user-name. It's a fluke it exists! By the way, why do you call them quarter bloods? Like Taylor and Caroline?--Ash 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like it. It's cool. P.S. Thanks. And you're right, it does sound cool. --Ash 08:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw from the beginning that Luke and Thalia were cute together. And Luke and Annabeth. Sorry if it's scary. I am scary. RAWR! --Ash 19:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've read that much. I supported Percabeth from the chapter they met but then when I heard about Luke and how Annabeth was around him I fell in love with a Lukabeth. Then I fell in love with lukalia. Yes I have read it. It's quite good. I've heard of that song. I like it. --Ash 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where do you make those character pic things? Send me a link? Please?--Ash 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes I have read some of your stories.Bard Eric 22:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Cookies is the best, not because i dont like your stories, but i love crackfics. :)Bard Eric 22:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) Bard Eric 01:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) no, not yet. :( I suck at writing so i haven't writen anything on this wiki yet.Bard Eric 01:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) the spelling/grammer is the only part i am good at. i suck at coming up with ideas.Bard Eric 02:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to come up with a story some time in the future. i dunno how well i'll do, but I geuss I'll try.Bard Eric 02:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Song Yeah, it sounds cool but creepy at the same time.... I smell fries.... XD -Katie 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It so fits her! -Katie 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's the same way I felt when listening to Tourniquet cause a) it's what she was thinking after Annabeth stabbed her and b) she commited suicide -Katie 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sparrow, I need help deciding on a song for *Annabeth and Katie Relationship: Past Friends, Enemies yeah, I can't find a song for them... -Katie 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol I guess Hot 'n Cold would work but they really aren't in love, as the song is for some gal (or guy) complaining that their boy/girlfriend changes their mind a lot *shrugs* I typo soo much lol -Katie 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that was funny reading that part XD -Katie 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey where do you make those character pics? Please send me a link?--Ash 05:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY SRSLY!--Ash 05:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I love it. I wanna find out her Olymipian parent! --Ash 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess? Athena?--Ash 05:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. Totally. Sorry, brainfart.--Ash 05:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know that now I'm just totally guessing! HERMES! --Ash 05:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I read it. Man was it epic!--Ash 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You hid it pretty well. Note, Hermes symbol is a Caduceus. I think it's like the medical symbol or something. I dunno --Ash 06:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. I didn't know before wikipedia told me XD. I don't know. I've been thinking about it but sure. Why the Hades not?--Ash 06:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If I met you in person, I'd be hugging you. You have the greatest ideas ever, man. I have GOT to write that now. Thank you. --Ash 06:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. I'll start writing as soon as I finish that character page. --Ash 06:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm starting a humor page on 50 ways to annoy, harass, scare, and tick off Kronos. I would appreciate it if you could help just leave suggestions on my talk page or blog of the same name. Thanx.Death'sapprentice77 00:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:: Hey. I've been trying to get to it but right now I'm finishing up a chapter for Shy Girl. I'll read it as soon as I finish, I promise. It just sounds good. Thanks. Ash 22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just finished it. Man it's sad. A mum doing that to her little baby... You made me cry! Ash 22:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Writing can be very influential. Ash 01:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark. You finished that beautifully! YESH.Ash 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's beautiful!Ash 20:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S, if you're wondering about my new avatar, that's my old dog. 1 Quick Question Hi, Just a quick question about the fan fictions. Do they have to be about Percy or can they feature a made of character of the authors choice? Dennis And Gnasher 17:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Song Suggestion. A song suggestion for Nico. Exodus, Evanescence. Fits him, in my mind. thinkaboutthisname 04:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Characters Hey Sparrowsong, where do you create those avatars of fan fiction characters? Could you e-mail it to me?ZephyrX9 03:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By ZephyrX9 Same hereKrspaceT 03:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I also need to know where you get them. Could you message me the site? ThanxDeath'sapprentice77 02:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Death'sapprentice77 Sorry I was doing some chores XD I was gonna make her page just after Muse's. And thanks for HEOHIF. But I got it saved. I need LOITR and PFT... TATN / Thalia! 03:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's fine. K, I will. I just wanted LOITR and PFT because I love them and yeah... I wanted them saved onto my computer. TATN / Thalia! 03:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL you can make it because I'm doing some stuff right now (cleaning my talk page again and making a character page). Whadda ya think about Beneath The Threads Of Life? TATN / Thalia! 04:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty much my second fan fic redone to fit PJO. The first chapter is really short because I needed to edit it to fit Camp Half Blood and not the Autobot base XD I'm a nerd. TATN / Thalia! 04:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks What was the best part? TATN / Thalia! 04:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry my internet failed me there for a sec. That part is meant to be sad. Why'd you bleep out part of her name? Cally's? I really don't know... hang on... Yeah uhm #17 in the brown section! TATN / Thalia! 04:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense, makes sense. I'm working on Muse's character page. LOL SHE'S PRETTY. TATN / Thalia! 04:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) SHM? Sorry, I have TERRIBLE memory. Look in New pictures and you can see her. I'd say PFT was right up there. TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Right... My parents would kill me if they found out what I've been writing. Ugh, dang parents. But mine are pretty cool so that they would just be disappointed. Ivy's? Hmmm... I dunno, I might have a few in a few minutes. HIFC? DX Sorry. TATN / Thalia! 04:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 8D It's okay. Yeah! That's a good idea. But, what's HIFC? I forget... TATN / Thalia! 04:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Riiiight. Sorry, I was being bad memory'd. I say TLOIK, or SR. Seriously. Is Keira OK? TATN / Thalia! 04:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you at least tell me if Keira's OK? Please please please please please!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 05:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Will you please tell me if Keria Stoll will live, sis? Pwease *Bambi eyes* TATN / Thalia! 02:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Please sissy? Please please please???? *Puppy dog eyes that are watering* TATN / Thalia! 02:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Back Hey, Sparrow, when do I get my admin rights back? ZephyrX9 14:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I promise. ZephyrX9 00:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If I'm an admin, can I edit the homepage? ZephyrX9 01:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I see you edited my story. How is chink rasist? a chink is just a seperation of armour. Warboss95 23:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Logo! Please add a logo. Hey, Sparrow, can I make a logo for the wikia? Thanks. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 11:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 20:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 21:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) umm everybodys talking bout a family reunion. i know they mean like charecters and stuff (maybe not sure). i just wanted to know whats goin on cause i really have no clue.songbird1 03:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) oh ok. please add all of my charechters. yeah i wonder who it is i think i remember but maybe not.songbird1 03:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah. i thought it was thalia. ps. don't know why im putting this but i am: on thursday i get to go to my states capitol. you may no think thats exiting but its like way tall the the countrys.songbird1 03:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and i am not going to get hom till 6 somthing pm! yay! :P Sure. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 00:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) To me, her face looks a little too pointed at the chin, perhaps face 0010 would work? The eyes are perfect, as for hair last time I checked it was brown colored, so hair 0256 in the brown section? Maybe? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 00:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool, so, next is the mouth? Whoa, I just heard a beep in my room. 0.0 (Sorry for getting off topic >.<) -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 01:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It looks pretty good, as for mouth, how about mouth 0151? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 01:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request Hey I got your request and i'll get on that! You're very welcome c: -- TATN / Thalia! 01:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Not too surprised since you've been revamping a lot of stories. I nearly expected it and I was so happy when I saw you had. Miranda is one of my favourite of your OC's. TATN / Thalia! 01:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really read the whole thing yet. I would but my internet is being really slow and that's why I'm replying late. Stupid internet. TATN / Thalia! 01:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Durr.... Even though I had French at school today, we're focused on the 'play' verb. What the heck does that mean? TATN / Thalia! 01:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I KNEW THAT. (sarcasm) TATN / Thalia! 01:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Very well. She has the same hair as.. Older Muse I believe because all the hairs in the red section are really very short and the long one is ugly. And none of them are really RED-RED but... reddish. You know? TATN / Thalia! 01:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Looking through the rainbow section is your best bet. And whadda you think of her wearing shirt #0043 in the purple section? TATN / Thalia! 01:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to find a different one? 'C-cause I can... That really sucks :c TATN / Thalia! 01:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Redheads look good in purple so... I'll go with that one XD TATN / Thalia! 01:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I got it. I-I think it looks okay... If you want though I can change her shirt... TATN / Thalia! 01:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Really? 8D Yay! Thanks so much, sis! TATN / Thalia! 02:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, so I adopted MMK... I need to consult you? TATN / Thalia! 02:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll get started on it hopefully tomorrow... WAIT, no. Tomorrow is a grandma day. Probably when I get back though. TATN / Thalia! 03:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Pretty fun! I can hardly wait! If you say that Luke is her dad, I will kill myself. Who was her dad? Unknown man? TATN / Thalia! 03:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) K, good! Can I name the guy? TATN / Thalia! 03:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A little. I had another idea for a child of Lukalia. I need to cut back on that. I wanted to name him Adin. It's Hebrew. TATN / Thalia! 03:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No it's pronounced Ah-din. Weird but I like it's meaning XD I have no idea. Maybe something Latin like Vulpes. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Because of his name, I may start fangirling him DX TATN / Thalia! 03:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kate. Seen my new story, Claire's Diary? If you have, tell me what you think on the talk page please. TATN / Thalia! 23:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I am so sorry! I'll go apologize. I feel terrible now. She's so nice and I always read her blogs. But then again, I am one of those silent people. I cannot start conversations to save my life! Thanks for letting me know, sis. TATN / Thalia! 02:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kate? Could you please ban this person:: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.228.69.169. He was posting inappropriate content, vandalizing, and putting false information. Thanks~! TATN / Thalia! 05:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I feel important and powerful. Imagine their reancarnation coming back and coming on the wiki going, "I CAN COME BACK ON, HELLZ YEAH!" TATN / Thalia! 06:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The internet will stupid itself to destruction. I doubt the world will exist then... Me and you'll b partying in Asphodel with our kids and parents. TATN / Thalia! 06:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Night! See you tomorrow, Kate. I hope my dad gives you good dreams XD TATN / Thalia! 06:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not gonna add him on facebook but just as Zephyr's signature says, 'Everyone deserves a second chance'. Go ahead and ban me, I'm just another human being with emotions and regret and stuff. TATN / Thalia! 06:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a very... I dunno... What's the word? The word for... acceptance? Now I really hate having enemies, I've got too many. And I have tonnes of friendships where one friend hates another friend. And that's a mutual feeling for each other. But I am a very accepting person today. And please... don't ban me. TATN / Thalia! 06:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Fine then. I quit. Good day to you, Kate. TATN / Thalia! 06:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) WFW Aw... Autumn. Got. BANNED! She got accused of being a hacker. She isn't! There's somebody called "Hiddensunhater" (they got banned) and she was accused of being them. And there's a HORRIBLE IP. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gods Kate what the heck are you doing! Thalia gone and... oh screw it im not going to be tackfull its your fault! Just because your paranoid about the enternet you still shouldent just go banning people because of a hunch. I dont care if you ban me for acting like this but im telling the truth. Theres a phrase i learnt for this its called the Gork complex your using your power as adimn recklessly and its not ending well for anyone Warboss95 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry i was so cruel i was just trying to get the message through Warboss95 17:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I Think Grayravenpaw Has Left... Should we put that on his page? Everyone deserves a second chance. 15:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Same with Lulu. Everyone deserves a second chance. 15:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You Okay? A lot just happened-- are you doin' okay? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 15:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry- I know how you feel. I just want you to know that I'll support you every step of the way. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 17:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I already sent the request. This wiki has died. But, you can make a new version of the wiki, only not on Wikia. Thus, Cjspalding would be out of our lives, and your parents would never see this wiki again. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's a deal: We restart the wiki. All the stories gone. No more connection to Wikia. Banned users don't get pages anymore. New Web address. Original rules. Deal? Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) They always send a second opinion, though. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wikia sends the second opinion deletion question. But yeah, we can go to Wetpaint. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) When you ask for something deleted, Wikia asks if you're sure. I did it with an unwanted wiki I made. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You move it to Wetpaint. I had to email Wikia Central. Everyone deserves a second chance. 23:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've signed up on Wepaint. My name is not Leafwhiker though. I'll most likely tell KHP about this, I just can't stop thinking about suicide, and this is the first time I tried it... -[[User:Leafwhisker|Παιδί του Πάνα Ava]] 00:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) PeepKiller. -Leafwhisker 00:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No, ony Letter, anything else is crap. -Leafwhisker 00:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I hate all mine but Letter, though there is a slight chance I'll save Dream Once. -Leafwhisker 00:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Kate ive been looking through the new site its cool. However its not really a place to write stories. I experiment Warboss95 00:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i agree, it doesn't really seem like a place to write stories. Bard eric 00:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. -Leafwhisker 01:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Kate, Do NOT kill yourself. It pained me to see those messages but I've gotten over it. I really hope you receive this, or I will email it to you. I have signed up on the new PJOFF wiki thingamajobber. I will not do that. You know it sis, okay? I still love you, as a friend. TATN / Thalia! 22:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) So you trust me again? *Dances wildly* YES! I'd like to try since the new wiki-thing makes my head hurt... No offence. XD TATN / Thalia! 22:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I really like the setup of this wiki. Wanna tell Ava and everyone else to come back? I'll email Ava and Zephyr. TATN / Thalia! 22:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That REALLY sucks. I sent you an email... Delete it so your parents won't find out and kill you. Are you okay? I'm saying that out of concern. TATN / Thalia! 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I won't I promise. Good, I was a tad worried. My parents have no idea how many emails I have... I think I have like, six... TATN / Thalia! 22:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been pretty okay. I couldn't get to sleep last night because the weather has been PMSing where I live. Actually, she was genuinely worried about you attempting suicide. TATN / Thalia! 22:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Her not hating you? Or you not killing yourself? TATN / Thalia! 22:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I hope she forgives you as much as I do. I'm waaaaaay too forgiving XD TATN / Thalia! 23:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) She... I'm trying to get her to do something okay? Give her time, she's just upset... T-time heals all wounds, r-right? TATN / Thalia! 23:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And... There goes my heart for the second time in seven days... Lovely... I'm not mad at you, I'm... I don't even know. TATN / Thalia! 23:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I did. And I truly do not want to pick sides in this. I am Switzerland. I have no idea what to say. Just please don't ban me. TATN / Thalia! 23:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) (I'm gonna get in huge trouble for this) Something. And I'm talking to her, trying to get her to calm down. Sorry if it feels like I'm picking sides. I'm trying not to. I'm standing in the middle, watching the two of you fight. TATN / Thalia! 23:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) IK,IK UR NOT HERE.... Sparrowsong... if you are here or when you see this respond! You probably dont remember me but I used to be big on the PJO Wiki till Inferuno and Cj appeared on it... Ik u left cuza CJ.... the only ppl who dont like u on that are Inferuno (Gay ass) and Cj (Gay ass) (Please excuse my language) Everyone used to like u... well accept all their gay followers but we got a war going on against them right now its apparently been going on for a while but ya know i just got back to the wiki.... Im so sorry what they did to u... Plz come back or at least respond.... WE MISS U! Pbre 02:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Three great book series combined Tell me Sparrow Song, what happens when Eragon, Percy Jackson and a surprise book series (I'll give you a hint, clans), meet. Well, its some chaotic adventure I call; Where Lindsey Belongs KrspaceT 22:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) BTW A child of Zeus cannot control the ocean. Dylan Fowler-Hartling 20:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Creating Characters I would like you to say that the characters shoulds and shouldn'ts: Shoulds: *For a child of Athena: they must have blonde hair and gray eyes *For a child of Hermes: they have elfish features in the books *For a child of Zeus: they have eletric blue eyes like Thalia Shouldn'ts: *For Zeus: They shouldn't be able to control the sea, like your Jessica Grench or have green eyes like Poseidon *For Athena: They shouldn't have black or brown hair *Artemis and Hestia cannot have children. Artemis is the goddess of maidens meaning NO CHILDREN AND NO HUSBANDS, NEVER EVER EVER. Hestia swore to Zeus she would never marry or have children. Hera can of children but she can only have thrm with Zeus she she doesn't betray him. Also she's goddess of MARRIAGE. Dylan Fowler-Hartling 22:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC), aka Tacomania99 Ummm, just wanted to tell you that Athena has black hair. Annabeth only has blonde hair because her dad does. (read Titan's Curse). Also, for eyes, you most likely will have the color eyes of your godly parent because godly traits are usually dominant, but it doesn't have to be like that. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Are You Back? I just saw you on my activity feed. Is it for real? Please tell me it's for real. Σελίδα εςικυyter Συζήτηση μου 16:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry And sorry bit the part about Luke was funny. HOW?? Hey, how do you do those polls?? Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Athena's children are born from her mind. When she falls in love with a man, their joined minds are what causes this. Athena calls this 'the purest kind of love' and is a virgin, and has sworn to remain one. As she has black hair, and all her children are blond and have her gray eyes, it is safe to assume she only falls in love with blond men (or at least prefers them). This also could have been a continuity error (like Thalia's eyes being mentioned as both blue and green), as it was only mentioned once that everyone in the Athena cabin has blond hair. Another theory is that Athena is heterozygous, meaning she has one gene for dark hair and one gene for blonde hair, and the gene for blonde hair was the one she passed down to her children. This is common in real life. Hello?? Are you ignoring me?? Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 21:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) /Hermione6720 ' List.... Scotty SongBird Ryan Soccergirl Me Theif A lot of other ppl! The only ppl who didnt want u there were like Inferuno (Who a mod came in and banned almost the whole wiki for 3 days... Me included... AND I JUST CAME BACK THE DAY I GOT BANNED TOO...DIFF STORY....)(Inferuno hasnt been unbanned yet so his was longer than everyone elses which was 3 days....) and CJ(Havent heard from him since u left....) and a couple of Inferunos little followers who have perm been banned (I assume unless they just done come on no more) SO PLZ COME BACK! Pbre 21:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Not rlly sure... that was the time when Inferuno was in control so I RLLY DONT THINK SO... I woulda cuz we were already fighting but ya like I said I quit cuza the fighting and the day I came back I got banned for 3 days... So i rlly just got back to being able to post.... But we all want u back.... Pbre 21:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) plse ask '"Which of my stories are your favorite?? Then list them all!!! From my user page list! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 21:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) just so you know my message got mixed up with pbre's. It is right after his siggie. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 21:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry I just fixed it...Pbre 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Iwillruletheworldsomeday Yup!! Well, actually I kind of know him. I invented him in my blog serties as Kronos's username. My blog series is technically about a camper on the wiki. HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE KRONOS SO BE CAREFUL!!! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 21:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm new here and was wondering what you do. BumbleAndBee Don't mind my messages Don't mind me Tacomania OH_KAY Don't mean to sound selfish but: Why haven't you done my poll yet?/ I'm sure you have a good reason. Michael987654321 22:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC)/'Hermione6720 FF.Net? You said you were flamed there. I took a look at the review page for HLMPAA and one review thumbs down and a page and another one thumbs up. Just wondering! ---------Juk yter 06:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) What are you going to do about my son? So what are you going to do about my son? WingedShoeFlyer 07:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey sparrow, its Nessanae from the Demigods wikia.Um I want to congrat Leaf this is so cool do you know where i could find her????? 2 things: #you promised to make me a poll, remember? #how do you redirect???? Michael/Nico/Hermione 19:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC You left quickly and then something moderately important came up. Anyway you could get back on IRC right now? LemonFairy 19:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Let's look at it this way, then: you asked if she'd be on. She's on. LemonFairy 19:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Geez. I- I'm really sorry, I know you HATE me. But I wanted to say- You're right. You were right, you were right. Curiosity finally got the better of me and I checked out Wicked Muse's talk page and ALL of her edits... You were right. You were right... I'm so, so sorry. Will you EVER forgive me? I feel absolutely horrible. God, I HATE my kind instincts. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I told WFW I was wrong. I'm sure at my request you'll be welcomed back with open arms, with some tension (which I will try to control). I'm also going to request that you have your rights back. *shrugs* That's all I can do. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 2 things: 1 im not patient 2 *ahem* poll. Michael/Nico/Hermione 22:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hah, Eu said no to your rights, anyway, and Wetstream hates you just as much, it's out of my control. Although I tried to stop it, it's out of my control. But... are you mad at me? Because I don't blame you if you are. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 22:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Other Wiki Oh I know, I created it before I found out about Sally's Kate daughter of Apollo 17:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Echoes in the night *Hey Kate, Are you ever going to contiue Echoes in the Night? Kate Daughter of Apollo O.O Why did you take off some stuff I posted? I bleeped ouy the "u" in f***. --[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Could I be in that sisters thing? [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 04:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... hi sparrow. I need to get this through to you. This "Thantos, reaper of souls" guy is really starting to remind me of that Megan Meier story on the main page. I'm starting to get a little freaked out. I think you should block this user. he seems like the type of guy who would scare people into suicide. That's all. Please don't block me if you think he should stay or something. I'm just starting to look over my shoulder, half expecting to see a deranged axe murderer standing there. -- 02:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wait. what do you mean "bad language"? I haven't sworn in a while. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 22:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] BTW, are you on the Demigods wiki? '''Toa11 23:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC)' Hey, could you block this guy? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] He's been spamming us. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Wiki LoGo Uh, I wanted to help find a new Logo so I made two myself. I am not sure if you'll like either but I thought it was worth a shot. Χαμηλή Γότθος 14:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you know I size I could work with? Χαμηλή Γότθος 16:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RollBack Hai Song. I was just wondering. Is it possible that I have a chance at being a rollback? Κόρη του Νυξ 19:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I made a logo for the wiki. tell me if you wanta see it Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 19:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Name: Vanessa Williams Age: 17 Gender: Female Hair: Black long Eyes: doesnt matter they change colors Makeup: a little lip stick Scars, tattoos, etc.: some sort of neck ace Clothes: a shirt and t-shirt Background: a building Από την Ειρήνη Productions Nessa 21:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Sparrowsong, nice to see you back. Its been a while, I have some even wierder ideas ready (Commence evil laugh) KrspaceT 02:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Message I can make you a fancy one like I did for my Wiki. Would you be interested? --Mouseh Kate do u have the power to make more admins? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Could u make me one. We have this user on Demigods wiki named Inferno Ryuu. Honestly we hate him, hes rude , hes dosent listen. And worse of all hes making fun of the memory of some of the war casualites. We need him out ASAP. Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) should i ask them? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) go here http://demigods.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_blog:Warboss95/My_Campaign_for_the_Wiki&action=purge Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 16:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I know you're still mad at WFFW, but.... That was one person who flamed you. Not the entire community. You write wonderful stories and we all wish you would come back.--Shaf Girl 21:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, no. Whoever you heard from is wrong. I check back there every day, there's been no fighting other than the occasional warning from an admin. And I'm...a little embarassed you mentioned WFFW in this wiki's rules. A lot of the members, including myself, had nothing to do with the flaming that went on. And no, sorry, I don't know of any good site where you can post Warriors fanfiction. You know, if you're still mad at people there, you can post stories on WFFW, you just don't need to take part in blogs or anything like that. That way, you can have a place to post stories to show people, but you don't need to be part of the community if you really don't want to. I really would like to see you come back to the wiki fully, but if you just can't bring yourself to do that, at least post your stories, because I really love them.--Shaf Girl 01:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sadly, no, GB hasn't returned yet.--Shaf Girl 03:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi i think Hi Sparrowsong I have quit warrior fanfic wiki. You might want to know why but...its a long story and im actually pretty upset about it. Anyways hi from Birdpaw 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Kate u kwno how the real Thalia Grace joined demigods wiki. Well i just talked to her on the phone and lets put it this way. i pwn this world! Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 01:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hello, I'm The avatar, a bureaucrat from PJO Wiki. I think that as sister wikis we should help each other out. I have a proposed Main Page Redesign, that you can find here. You would just edit it as you need, by editing the respective Templates. Thanks! '''Avatar (Talk) 22:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, take a look at MediaWiki talk:Monaco.css, its the code for the cool skin we have over at PJO Wiki. – alistic 07:16, 3 August 2010 (UTC) Re:hai Yea I wrote "Being A Teen Is Hell." is it okay? Should I continue? Hi!!!!!!!!! OMG! I totally WEEELLLLLL in a way , personally, i don`t really like Chiron . Don`t hate me cause well i just think he over uses "child" and he`s always kinda nice and trusting so much that it`s creepy , so to be honest i don`t really trust him personally like percy would so a lot of my stories will be Chiron crackfics. you can read one of them on my profile ~~Miss everything~~ help i would please like to know how to make a page for a custome/original character in the original character section of the wiki. please reply/message/notify me when you have the time to reply to this mesaggethingy. Thanks, Auron the champion Improvements Please take a look here. I've made some suggested enhancements to the wiki. Avatar (Talk) 13:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yahoo Avatars How do you make Yahoo Avatars? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 21:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) News! http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/PercyJacksonAndTheOlympians?action=source May I edit the theme to be more appropreate to this book series? Just a little Blue and Green instead of the beach background? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 02:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Image Request Name: Samantha Kyle Age: 15 Gender: Female. Hair: Red Eyes: One with green and one with blue Makeup: None Scars, tattoos, etc.: None Clothes: Background: none Name:dominic thunder Age: 14 Gender: boy Hair: blonde Eyes: electric Makeup: none Scars, tattoos, etc.: sqor jupiter tatoo Clothes: purple polo t-shirt and shorts Background: none Celöbra dauth 09:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Romances I assume, as per the Rules, that the written information on anything related must be basic and not very graphic. - BoRadiant 17:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, do you have any pictures that look like Jason Grace, like an avatar? Please and thank you, I would like one. Percy Jackson12 17:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi SparrowSong, i just wanted to let you know that i don't know how to do the images. i think i'm supposed to let someone know if they can do an image for me, i don't know. can u help me to create an image? Hi. I was just wondering. Is this wiki to write our own stories that are based off the percy jackson series? I wanted to make sure before I started.Piper13 20:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sparrowsong! I'm a huge fan of your stories! Mind if I can countinue some of your discontinued stories? Thanks! 11:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I find your story, Nine Months, really interesting. I've probably read a lot of stories with similar themes to yours, but they weren't anywhere as close to intriguing. It's really cool, I think. Keep up the awesome storytelling! I'm looking forward to reading more (though I'm still not done Nine Months.) Noak496 18:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Noak496 Hi Sparrowsong I am about to put my story I'm a demigod up for adoption do I jut do that by editing that forum about adoption stories or how do I put that story up for adoption(you can take it if you want it)QueenHera1 (talk) 23:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC)QueenHera1